


Hidden Beneath the Tree

by EmmyGracey



Category: Ant-Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Established Relationship, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 15:25:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17103149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmyGracey/pseuds/EmmyGracey
Summary: Hope arrived early at the Lang house to spend Christmas morning with Scott and Cassie. There are many presents under the tree but the one Scott is most excited about is small and hidden.





	Hidden Beneath the Tree

Christmas morning at the Lang household was in full swing.

 Hope had arrived early, still in her pajamas, to help Scott make breakfast before Cassie woke up.

The couple flipped pancakes and fried bacon by the light of dawn and the glow of the Christmas lights. They giggled and plated the food before they softly put Christmas music on in the kitchen.

They heard a door creak open and beamed as Cassie came flying down the stairs.

Scott scooped her up before she could take the last step. “Good morning, Peanut! Merry Christmas.”

Cassie beamed. “Merry Christmas, Daddy!”

Scott kissed her on the cheek and set her back down on the floor. “Go get a plate of breakfast and we’ll eat while we open presents.”

“Okay!” Cassie ran into the kitchen. Hope was pouring orange juice into a glass.

“Good morning, Cassie! Merry Christmas, Sweetheart.” She bent down to catch Cassie in her arms for a hug.

Cassie charged toward her. “Hope, you’re here!” she squealed in delight.

“I told you I would be here. Now come on,” Hope urged joyfully as she handed Cassie a plate of bacon and pancakes which she accepted gratefully. They walked out of the kitchen to the living room where Scott was already sitting on the floor sipping coffee beside their brightly lit Christmas tree.

Hope sat on the couch and Cassie sat on the floor in front of her dad.

“Okay Peanut,” Scott said as he handed Cassie a pristinely wrapped present in green and red paper.

She ripped off the bow and tossed the paper aside. She opened the box and inside was a perfect little replica of the Wasp suit. Cassie smiled so wide her face looked like it could break in half. “Wow! Thank you, Hope!”

 “Hey!” Scott yelled, playfully, “it was my idea too!”

“My Dad made it for you,” Hope grinned. “It’s just as tough as mine, but no blasters or working wings.”

Cassie ran over to hug Hope and then Scott. “Thank you both!”

“You’re welcome, Peanut. Here take another.”

Cassie received clothes from both Scott and Hope. A new plush ant, custom made for her. The manufacturer was a little baffled by the request for an ant, but it turned out wonderfully.

Cassie got Scott a new “World’s Greatest” trophy. “Hey, this one actually says ‘dad’ on it,” he laughed and kissed Cassie on the forehead. “Thank you, Cassie. It’ll go right beside ‘World’s Greatest Grandma’.”

Hope gave Scott a new watch. “Yes Scott, it will grow and shrink with you if you need.”

Cassie was given some new books and a new bracelet with her name on it from Hope.

Cassie gave Hope a framed drawing of the three of them and a pretty bath set so she can relax easier after a hard day. Hope was immensely grateful for both.

When the opening was practically finished, and paper was strewn everywhere on the floor, Scott reached far under the tree and pulled out a tiny box wrapped with a bow. He handed it to Hope. “For you.” And she took it from him. 

“Thank you, Scott.” She pulled on the ribbon to untie it and lifted the lid off the box to reveal a black velvet jewelry box. Hope blinked a few times and her heart skipped a beat as she lifted it out.

She carefully opened it and saw a beautiful pair of diamond earrings inside. Her heart sunk a tiny bit, but she recovered. “Scott, they’re beautiful,” she said truthfully, but nevertheless she was a little disappointed.

Scott nodded. “You like those? Cool.” He reached under the tree again. “’Cause they match this.”

Scott was holding another black velvet jewelry box in his hands. He shifted from his sitting position to kneel right in front of Hope.

Her heart soared again and tears welled in her eyes as he took her hand. He took a deep breath. “Hope Van Dyne, having you in my life is one of my greatest joys. I know I messed up bad before and totally didn’t deserve your forgiveness, but you freely gave it to me anyway, and for that I’ll always thank you. You’re the perfect partner to work with and the perfect partner to love. Hope, I love you, and I want to ask if you’d like to be partners for life?” Scott opened the box to show a beautiful marquise diamond ring.

Hope beamed at the man in front of her. She nodded her head and with a voice full of emotion agreed, “yes, Scott. I’d love to marry you.”

Cassie cheered in delight as Scott placed the ring on Hope’s finger and Hope pulled him in for a kiss.

“It’s a stunning ring, Scott.” Hope’s soft voice cracked as she admired it. The Christmas lights reflected off of it beautifully.

Scott moved off the floor onto the couch. “Cassie helped me pick it out.” He winked at Cassie. “We thought you’d like that one.”

“It’s so you!” Cassie squeaked.

“Well, thank you both,” Hope added.

She looked around the living room at the paper scattered on the floor. She sighed softly, “We should probably clean up this paper before my parents get here.”

“Nah,” Scott drawled, “it’s Christmas. Wrapping paper on the floor is a rite of passage.”

Hope gave Scott a smile but insisted, “I’m still going to pick some of it up.”

Just as the words were out of her mouth the doorbell rang.

“Too late,” Scott deadpanned.

“I got it!” Cassie yelled and flew down the stairs to answer the door.

Scott glanced at his fiancée. “You ready to tell Hank and Janet?”

Hope took his hand and squeezed it. “With you beside me? Absolutely.”

The couple got off the couch and heard Hank greet Cassie with a “Merry Christmas, Cassie!” and Janet with a “Hello Sweetheart, Merry Christmas!” They heard Cassie respond to them ecstatically “Hi! Guess what?” She didn’t give them a chance to answer. “Daddy asked Hope to marry him!”

Scott and Hope heard Janet gasp and Hank scream “what?!” and they looked at each other.

Cassie continued despite the outbursts, “and Hope said yes!”

“Wonderful!” They heard Janet say and Hank just repeated his “what?!” even louder.

“Oops,” Hope giggled.

Scott laughed and shrugged. “Oh well.” He rested his forehead against hers. “Merry Christmas, Hope. I love you.”

Hope looked up into his green eyes and pecked him on the lips. “I love you too, Scott. Merry Christmas.”

**Author's Note:**

> Some Christmas family fluff is always a good thing! I had to do a proposal for these two because I love them so much. And of course Cassie had to be there, and I wanted Hank and Janet's not-so-subtle reactions in there too. Lol.
> 
> Thanks for reading! Merry Christmas!


End file.
